The present invention relates to a lamp apparatus for lighting and heating, which has a stable structure to be positioned at any desire place.
In some situation, a lamp apparatus for lighting and heating is provided to obtain a certain purpose. For example, a lamp apparatus is placed under a disk containing aromatherapy oil therein. The oil can be vaporized by the heat of the lamp apparatus for perfuming. At the same time, the lighting of the lamp apparatus promotes the decorative effect. But the conventional lamp apparatus can not be positioned stably since the lamp holder and the connector are usually made of plastic. If the conventional lamp apparatus is fallen, dangerous accident, such as a fire, could happen because of the heat of the lamp.
Accordingly, the present invention is to provide a lamp apparatus for lighting and heating, which can prevent from the drawback of the conventional structure.